Hounds of Earth
by Shalum
Summary: These documents pertain to the organization we all know and love - Cerberus. Much will be featured here, from their marine and naval compositions, to in-depth analysis of the galaxy at large. This is an expansion piece of the Into the Terminus universe.
1. A History of White and Gold

_A/N:_ _If you're a reader of my story, you've probably been wondering what I've been doing these last couple of months since the last update. Rest assured, Into the Terminus is anything but dead; I've been working on things in the background while my co-writer is focusing on his college and personal life. The chapters of this story will focus on our favorite organization, Cerberus, and its many components. Of course, I do not own Mass Effect, nor any of the other sources used in the making of these doccuments._

 _Enjoy! Please don't forget to review!_

* * *

Operative Lawson,

Over the last seven solar days, I have done as you asked of me. With the assistance of Specialist Chambers and Doctor Vahlen, as well as the artificial intelligence program created from the Enhanced Defense Initiative, a comprehensive series of documents and write-ups regarding our organization's: history, manifesto, influence (economic, political, and cultural), and military information has been drafted.

Given that the newest member of your team has already been granted level Psi-level security clearance; he will find these reports to be far less censored, and less biased, when they are compared to what the average intiate of our organization is normally instructed to read.

On a more personal, side note, I would like to again lodge a formal protest. While I understand that you have properly _vetted_ Operative Stevens, and the background that he continues to swear by, I am inclined to believe that he is simply too new to our organization to be trusted with some of the information found within these files. I know it is not my place to really say these kinds of things, but I am simply worried about operational security.

I truth that you will look over these files before they are delivered to him, and I look forward to hearing your feedback (or criticism) on them. Doctor Vahlen was rather confident that some of this information should be passed onto other executive officers in our military and research divisions as an attempt to our boost morale. It is clear that Cerberus is stronger than it has ever been, and is only growing in size.

With regards from Prometheus Station,

Operative Hope Ilium

* * *

" **People sleep peaceably in their beds at night only because rough men stand ready to do violence on their behalf."**

-George Orwell (Disputed)

* * *

 **Born in the Fire of First Contact (2156 - 2158 CE)**

If not for Cerberus, it is very likely that humanity - nay, the entire civilized galaxy, would not exist as we know it today.

Though many do not know it, the founding members of our organization played a pivotal role during the First Contact War. At the time, we were little more than a fledgling private military cooperation formed by a company's worth of earth-borne soldiers and combat engineers who wanted to part ways with the homeworld of humanity. Some were interested in seeing the galaxy had to offer them, while others simply wished to escape the overpopulated regions of the planet but could not afford the high costs of moving from one planet to another.

The majority of these men and women hailed from: North American, European, or Southeast asian nation-states. Given that they came primarily from these three regions, and borrowed heavily from the structure of the American marine corp, they dubbed their newly formed group as 'Cerberus' and adopted the image of a three-headed-hell-hound as the emblem. Their leadership, jokingly referred to as the 'board of directors' at the time, were really not much more than the most experienced and wealthiest of their small cohort; each of them was given command of an infantry platoon as well as the vehicles necessary for transport.

Among those in the highest-ranking positions of the cooperation were: Eva Coré (A former French Foreign Legion shuttle-assault officer), Benjamin 'Ben' Hislop (One of the final graduates of the United North American States' Army Ranger program), Matthew Lawson (Older brother of the famous entrepreneur, Henry Lawson, and a former officer in the Australian Army regiment of engineers), Jack Harper (the man who has made Cerberus what it was today), and Anna Fisher- the face and _de facto_ leader of the group.

During its first few months of operation, the Cerberus cooperation conducted no operations of note. Acting as a supplement to the small merchant mariner force of the Systems Alliance (a government that was not even a decade old at this point), the company primarily provided supplementary security; tasked with making sure that humanity's eezo and cargo haulers made it safely to their ultimate destinations without molestation.

Though piracy had yet to become an issue, the Alliance space based navy and marine corp was still a small force; the former only fielded around seventy-five vessels (including the merchant marine forces), while the latter was mostly units from former Terran militaries that had been thrown together to serve under one banner. Issues of cohesion and standardized equipment ran rampant as factories, and competing defense companies, struggled to keep up with the demand that came with the newly formed SAN and SAMC. (Systems Alliance Navy and Systems Alliance Marine Corp, respectively.)

After approximately six-months of in operation, the services of Cerberus were requested by General Williams, the marine commander of garrison forces at Shanxi. Several times, the commanding officer had petitioned for additional territorial-marine groups, fearing that the frontier colony was not 'secure' in the event of first contact with an alien race, particularly and militaristic or generally violent one - the good general was ahead of his time in that regard.

All of his petitions were met with denial, however, and instead he had been forced to turn to private contractors, offering up a generous figure amount of money (drawn from his own operating budget) in return for their services. Cerberus was more than happy to take up this contract, withdrawing from merchant marine service several days after the initial offer was delivered to them, and the entire group had been consulted on whether or not the contract should have been accepted or not.

Two weeks later, in the early months of 2157, Cerberus arrived at a marine base outside of New Taiyuan, the capital city of Shanxi. Once the mercenary teams had set up a primary operating base in the city, a commandeered former warehouse and a high-density apartment complex selected by Commander Fisher, they immediately began operation. One platoon was tasked with the duty of supplementing the security forces at the planet's capital, while another was delegated the task of training local militia forces. The third group, along with corporation's support staff, remained in reserve in case of emergency.

Said incident came several months later; we know now it as the First Contact War.

The events that transpired during this period of time were either struck for the record books, or simply weren't recorded, because there is little that we actually _know_ about what our organization's founders went through during the conflict. From the few statements and reports that we have been able to dig up from the archives, all of which deal in generalities rather than fine detail, it appears as if our founders conducted a series of guerilla operations against the Turian 'police' force that was dispatched to deal with humanity. We were ultimately doomed to fail, but our hounds didn't go down without a fight. Interestingly enough, these documents have some of the first whisperings of things equivalent to what we've seen fielded by the Reapers, but those reports are buried behind so much red-tape that even someone with my security-clearance can't access them.

 **The Rise of Cerberus and the Contemporary Era (2159 - Present)**

Following humanity's armistice with the Turians, in which the latter adamantly refused to provide reparations for the untold amount of damage that their actions had caused, it became clear to the surviving members of our organization that humanity would ultimately be left to stand alone during these dark times. Though our supposed friends in the Asari government promised a new era of enlightenment, it was clear that they, as well as most other governments, saw our species as wet behind the ears and easily exploited. The worst offenders, unsurprisingly, were the batarians who began a campaign of rapid expansion in territories that the Alliance had intended to claim in the area known as the Traverse.

After recovering from the injuries he sustained during the course of the war, Jack Harper assumed control of our organization and adopted the moniker of _Illusive Man_. Shortly after that had been done, he released the infamous Cerberus manifesto in which he challenged humanity to take action, or be swept aside in the same way that the Incan Empire was annihilated by the Spanish conquistadors. Though the Alliance officially condemned such rhetoric, there were any number of politicians who quietly agreed with the Illusive Man,and even went so far as to endorse and financially support him behind closed doors. For a short period of time, Cerberus and its agents were an extension of the Alliance government.

While Harper was all too happy with this kind of support, he understood that things could change at any time. The sort of things that our organization dabbled in -research illegal in Citadel space, testing on captured aliens, et cetera- could quickly bring the condemnation of the Council if discovered. Furthermore, he understood that not all politicians in the Alliance would agree with his methods; therefore, he put contingencies in place that would allow our organization to continue operations if humanity's parliament decided to cut ties. Our best agents, the ones not provided by the SAIS, began the long and tedious process of infiltrating the bastions of humanity. The media, influential corporations, the military, and politicians were all high-valued targets. Even the Catholic Church's pope, who preached acceptance and tolerance of aliens, was quietly 'replaced' by a Cardinal whose beliefs were more in line with those of our organization.

The straw that ultimately broke the camel's back, turning humanity's view of us into criminals and ending whatever support we received from the Alliance, was the Yandoa Incident of 2170. Per the request of parliamentary defense board, Cerberus facilitated an accident aboard an Eldfell-Ashland eezo hauler that left the colony covered in dust and the Alliance ensured another generation of biotic soldiers. After several more incidents, investigators loyal to a party that did not necessarily support our organization or its values, thumbed our agents as the culprits and branded us as a terrorist organization. This signaled Cerberus withdrawing numerous assets from Alliance core territories and spreading them out across the colonies where it was easier to work with our supporters.

While Cerberus continues to operate behind closed doors, spreading its influence to wherever is necessary or receptive, our military arm has made great strides to increase its numbers across the board. Zarina III has been more busy than ever, as colonial types increasingly flock to our cause. Furthermore, our construction facilities are at full capacity as we try and push out as many ships as we can before the situation in the Terminus deteriorates - or worse yet, the Reapers decide to arrive before we've had time to prepare. The biggest project on our itinerary, however, is the government known as the Settlement Defense Front that we have helped create; though it is where a good deal of our resources are currently tasked, the Illusive Man and the board of directors is certain that the long-term payouts will be immense.

A new era has come to the galaxy, and Cerberus will see to it that it is one where humanity does not fall behind, but walks alongside the other Council races as equals. Better yet, we shall truly lead them against the looming threat that the Citadel refuses to even acknowledge.


	2. Cerberus Marine Corp

" **Our job is to make war as personal as a punch to the nose, or a swift kick to the gonads. We're selective, applying precisely the required amount of pressure, at the specified point, at a designated time of action. We're the bullheaded boys and girls that go to a particular place, at zero-hour, to: occupy a designated terrain or planetary body, stand on it, dig the enemy out of their holes, and then force them then and there to surrender or meet their bloody maker face-to-face. Some call us the poor bloody infantry, others refer to us foot soldiers, and the politicians like to call us 'boots on the ground.' Regardless of what you prefer, just remember that we're reliable. We've been doing this shit with, admittedly, some changes in weapons, but very little to our actual goddamn trade for at least since the time, five thousand years ago or so, when the foot sloggers of Sargon the Great forced the Sumerians to cry 'Uncle!'"**

-Colonel Ferdinand Antonsen, ' _Feet First Into Hell: Firsthand Accounts from a Cerberus Orbital Drop Shock Trooper'_

* * *

To the reader,

I am certain that, by now, you have become more enlightened about our organization and its history. In the fires of conflict, the founding members of Cerberus rose up like the phoenix, unwilling to let humanity be trampled under the aggression of other alien races that want us to consider them 'friends,' even as they work behind close doors to undermine our race and government in every aspect.

It is out of _necessity_ that we conduct ethically wrong experiments, and carry out military operations that leave alien warriors and civilians alike dead in our wake. Just because we are forced to do bad things does not make _us_ bad people.

 _Everything_ we do is for the advancement or protection of humanity and its interests, and yet, the Systems Alliance is one of the first to cry foul at our operations. It is one of the more ironic things I have ever witnessed in my forty-five years of life. Because, while the Parliament at Arcturus snivels and consorts with the Citadel races, condemning our every act; they turn a blind eye as the Salarian STG abducts humans for god knows what kind of testing, and allow the Asari and Volus to undermine our economy without any kind of restriction. This is the same Parliament that signed onto the Farixen Treaty, which restricted the human navy more than a lack of resources or finances ever could, and says that they can 'do nothing' when the Batarians raid our colonies for cheap labor and bed warmers.

In submission to the Citadel and its Council, the race we know as humanity will cease to exist, lost to the destruction of our culture and the enslavement of our people. This will not happen visibly, of course, but instead at the very underpinnings that hold our society together. The Volus, mere pets of the Turian savages, will rape our worlds and natural resources through the means of business mergers until there is nothing left. The Asari will try and cloud the minds of our people with their hedonistic lifestyles, hiding behind the thin veneer of their 'religion' as an excuse. And the Salarians? Perhaps they will treat us like the Krogan, should humanity become too powerful, unleashing a genophage on us before they send the Turians in to finish us off.

Because the government humanity has elected continues to do nothing, while saying and promising otherwise at every turn, it is Cerberus who remains to pick up our race's cross.

Addendum: Everyone that reads this should take a moment to take pride in their work. Dedicating yourself to our organization is one of the most difficult, but rewarding things anyone can ever do. I would like to extend my person gratitude to those in our political and economic divisions, the one who work to stop the Volus and Asari at every turn. My colleagues in the science cells, who work tirelessly to protect humanity from the scheming Salarians and their so-called logic and 'unrivalled' intelligence. And to the soldiers, of whom I write about in this report about, I extend my sincerest gratitude. When all else fails, it is you who carry the greatest weight, standing ready to act as our race's last line of defense.

May we all see success in our endeavors,

Dr. Moira Volker

* * *

 **An Introduction**

" _We cannot afford to be idle, and though weaker than our opponents in men and military equipment, must endeavor to harass if we cannot destroy them."_

Nearly three hundred years ago; this statement was written by General Robert E. Lee, one of the most infamous commanding officers that the North American continent ever produced. It was addressed to the president of the Confederacy that Lee served under, emphasizing that though their rebel forces had just emerged victorious at the Second Battle of Bull Run days earlier; they could not allow themselves to grow soft or complacent with the situation at hand. The opposition that they faced, the Union Army, still wielded many advantages that they could not ignore. Countless troops, immeasurable resources, expansive industrial complexes, and so forth.

Though the Confederacy ultimately lost in the American Civil War; our organization still takes some of what their commanding officers said, such as the quote above, into account when they formulate things such as our organization's military doctrine. Though the victors may write the rules, as well as history books, it isn't to say that the losers were completely incorrect either, nor can they simply be written off.

Further, as despicable as they may be in their practices...it isn't to say that the aliens we fight are _not_ smart. The Asari posses an innate swiftness and grace on the battlefield. The Salarians can create chaos in even the most disciplined of ranks. The Turians are loyal to a fault, and would fight to the last being to protect their precious Palaven from attack. The Batarians, sicks fucks that they are, are cold and ruthless in everything that they do military, believing that the ends justify the means in every instance. I could go on with this train of thought, but I am sure that you, the reader, understand what the message that I am trying to convey here.

We may be small, but we are never weak. Outmanned, but never outgunned or under-equipped. Not only does Cerberus know both our enemy as well as ourselves, as the great Sun Tzu advised thousands of years ago, but we turn our opponents tactics against them. We learn from them, adapt to how they operate. And then? We drop down on them like the mighty hammer of Thor, leaving no survivors in our wake as we march on in the name of humanity.

* * *

 **Branches of the Cerberus Armed Forces**

Despite the fact that we are often referred to as little more than a terrorist organization by the galactic media, our military wing, despite its own manpower and funding limitations, has striven to become a professional fighting force since the day of its founding.

Headquartered out of Minuteman Station, our armed forces is composed of the following branches: the navy and its marine formations, logistical support, and special operations. These, of course, can be broken down into smaller operational groups such: combat air support, marine medical command, military intelligence, and so on.

In terms of numerical breakdown, the _Cerberus Marine Corp_ is the largest branch, making up the backbone of our armed forces. These rank and file units, which have often aided in making our organization infamous, are equipped with high-quality armor and weapons, and run are through our own equivalent of an Alliance basic training camp before they are even considered for induction into the ranks of our armed forces and assigned a military occupation speciality. It is expected that every cook and pilot be just as proficient with a weapon as they are with their support-related specialization. Our armed forces adopted the ethos of 'every marine is a rifleman' when it was founded, and our officers work tirelessly to keep this sentiment upheld.

Often considered the neglected 'neglected' branch of our armed forces by our highest ranking officers, the _Cerberus Navy_ has never maintained a substantial presence in more than a few clusters or star systems at any given time, much to the chagrin of the Admiralty Board and the personnel under their command. For years, the needling of the Alliance Navy, Citadel fleets, and constant skirmishes with pirates out in the Traverse have left our own naval forces somewhat hamstrung. What remains are mostly vessels geared towards the privateer and policing operations that we conduct in the Attican Traverse and Terminus Systems, while several 'core' fleets and battlegroups ensure that our few primary bases of operation remain secure.

In the last year, however, per the order of the Illusive Man himself; a good deal of our persisting naval forces have withdrawn to their dry docks at Minuteman and Arcturus to refit with weapons such as the Thanix cannon, and defensive measures that have been developed since the battle of the Citadel. Technologies recovered from the Geth dreadnought (Ha. Really. Haha) have enabled Council races, and Cerberus by extension, to create newer and much more effective weapons and protective systems for our ships. Furthermore, increased priority and funding has been allotted to our own drydocks, as the threats we face on the galactic stage become more intense with each solar month. It is unexpected that the actual size of our fleets will grow by much, but the quality of vessels is expected to increase.

Rounding out our list of is the smallest, yet most elite branch of fighters that our organization has to offer. Known as _Cerberus Special Operations Command,_ this group consist of our most elite fighters. Those who fill their ranks come from any number of backgrounds, whether they be former Alliance commandos and intelligence types, or more 'home grown' operatives that we have carefully cultivated over the years. Few know the extent of this branch's exploits, as their operations are usually considered to be classified in nature.

* * *

 **Missions of Cerberus and Its Armed Forces**

To defend the values and ensure the continual operation of the System's Alliance: I am sure that many out there will find this particular goal somewhat surprising, especially given some of the views I expressed during the introduction to this article, but it is a legitimate objective of our organization nonetheless. Regardless of how incompetent and spineless their leaders may be, the SA still represents the voice and people of humanity. Furthermore, their armed forces and its supporting arms number in the millions, and is the only human entity capable of opposing another alien race in a full scale war.

When it comes to Cerberus' interaction with the the Alliance, our armed forces take a hands-off approach for the most part. Any conflict between our military and their marine corp or navy would be extremely detrimental to the advancement and protection of humanity. Occasionally, our intelligence groups will pass information onto the Alliance government through back channels and agents we have installed within their ranks over the years. For the most part; however, direct forms of interaction are handled through our political operations and front companies that have established themselves in the proper social and political circles.

To protect and deter humanity's colonies from alien incursion: Every solar year, hundreds of thousands (if not millions) of humans emigrate from Earth and other core colonies in the Sol System in search of a better life elsewhere in Alliance space, or even the Terminus system. Despite the danger that comes with any voyage into the dark void that is space, many of these travellers find refuge and success in worlds that they choose to inhabit. Though life in the colonies may be harder, or lacking in some of the commodities that our homeworld is capable of providing, the freedom that comes with new lives often overshadows the sacrifice.

Unfortunately for some, however, surviving day to day life becomes a challenge. Moving to a new colony is not cheap by any means, and certain planets have imposed intake restrictions over the years. Sometimes, it is because there is only so much land that is actually colonizable, and other times it is because there is only so many resources on a planet to go around. Outside of core System's Alliance clusters, supply routes are often tenable at best - especially given the recent increase in piracy. With all of these factors in mind, as well as the desperation that many still face on certain parts of Earth; it should come as little surprise that some would sooner move to the Terminus or Attican Traverse, rather than wait months, if not years for the opportunity to live on an Alliance-proper colony - or even sign on as an indentured servant, for that matter.

Those who move to the frontier's of colonized space are forgotten by the Alliance government rather quickly, more often than not. It is a poorly kept secret that the AIS lacks many of the assets needed to track humans outside of Council Space, nor does the navy and marine corp have the additional manpower to spare so that proper security and oversight can be provided. Because of this, those who move to unincorporated colonies are labeled as 'wildcats' living on Class IV colonies. These upstarts are often the most vulnerable to pirates and brigands, and are often preyed on regularly.

This is where Cerberus' role begins.

Though our organization is small, and lacking in many of the capabilities of the Alliance navy, we _are_ capable of protecting these 'wildcat' colonies. Most of them are small, after all, and targeted by forces of relatively equal size who are equipped with armaments that are inferior when compared to our own. Engaging in the kind of activities that the Corsairs have become known for, our navy has driven away countless slaving and pirate raids, usually with minimal casualties. Though some would question using our already limited resources on endeavors such as this, it has begun to pay off in the long run, as colony-types from these world have show great interest in co-operating with, if not downright joining, our organization.

To bolster the internal security of the System's Alliance and its territories: This task is exactly as it sounds, and is rarely handled directly by our military wing, if at all by Cerberus. Generally speaking, AIS assets are capable of rooting out hostile actors within their borders; however, on the occasion that they fail such tasks, we stand ready to act directly if all else fails - assuming we are in the position to do so, of course. Mostly, this is done through the means of data sharing and back channels we have carefully established with assets in Alliance Intelligence. Sometimes, however, special operations teams such as Mjölnir-6 have been deployed on several occasions to interdict the likes of STG infiltrators and Asari Nightwind operatives.

* * *

 **Cerberus Marine Corp Organization and Formations**

(As of November, 2183)

 _Fireteam_ : Usually made up of no more than five marines, this sub-unit is intended to be small and mobile - hitting hard and disabling or destroying the target before any true defence can be mounted in return. That is the theory, anyways. Consisting of standard assault troopers and grenadiers, these groups are usually led by corporals or lower ranking sergeants.

 _Squad_ : Often seeing during larger operations, this group is made up of two squads that can be combined or broken down into smaller units as needed. Given the nature of the operations that our squads are usually deployed to handle, it is to be expected that they will be better armed - bringing heavy weapons like machine guns and anti-vehicle weapons to the table alongside the standard assault rifle and shotgun. Centurions are often seen commanding these groups, while a sergeant acts as their second in command.

 _Platoon_ : This formation is made up of three squads, all of whom fall under the command of a second or first lieutenant, is often seen deployed aboard our frigates as security details and ground combat teams.

 _Company:_ On paper, a unit of this size is formed by the combination of three platoons, plus whatever support assets have been assigned to them. At bare minimum, they are to be supported by an additional heavy weapons platoon or combat engineering team.

 _Battalion_ : Should a unit of this size be called into service, it is to be assumed that our organization undertaking a noteable operation of some kind. Commanded by a Lieutenant Colonel, most likely from the safety of an armored vehicle or a ship in orbit, these units will be deployed 'en mass via gunships and armored shuttles.

 _ODST Battalion_ : For the most part, these formations are like the ones made up by standard marine groups in terms of number and attached support groups. Instead of regular assault troops, however, the majority of the infantry groups are made up of our highly-trained orbital assault specialists. Deployed where they can do the most damage, these units rain down atop enemy positions where they can strike critical blows in a short period of time.

 _Regimental Combat Team_ : Commanded by a general, a RCT is made up of four battalions plus supporting airborne and armored assets. Aside from some twelve-hundred marines, whether they be standard-line forces or orbital assault teams, there are also over one hundred support personnel - combat doctors, logistics specialists, armorers, and so on. It is our hope that several regiments can be raised in the coming years so that we can project our power at more locations across the galaxy at any given time.

* * *

 **Cerberus Marine Classes**

A note to the reader before we begin: Despite the fact that the military branch of our organization is, without a doubt, the largest when compared to smaller espionage or economic operations that we conduct on a regular basis; the fact remains that the Cerberus Marine Corp is still miniscule when compared to the System's Alliance or any other Citadel race. For that matter, any of the 'Big Three' mercenary companies that operate out of the Terminus outnumber us, though by slimmer margins.

Therefore, out of necessity, Cerberus had adopted one of the more grueling basic training regimes in the galaxy for its forces. For a period of four months, our soldiers are trained on the planet of Zarina III (an uncharted garden world) and in the space station that we maintain in its orbit. There our marine recruits are ran through a number of situations that any other Alliance recruit would experience during basic training, ranging from a hostile environments to zero-gravity situations. As all of this goes on, our drill instructors (under the supervision of military psychologists) ensure that our forces are properly _conditioned,_ both mentally and physically. We need soldiers who are as fearless as they are disciplined, because the alien threats certainly will not show us any kind of mercy.

Finally, as far as equipment is concerned, our armed forces does the best it can to balance 'bang for the buck' and 'quality over quantity.' This is why many of the armaments we field are produced in 'domestic' omni-foundries - they fit the needs of Cerberus forces specifically. We have neither the vast manpower of the Turian Primacy, nor the practically endless wealth of the Asari Republic on our side, so we must strive to be the best in every way that we possibly can.

 _Assault Trooper_ : Making up the backbone of our armed forces, these soldiers are unsurprisingly the most numerous. Though they came from all walks of life, and from countless colonies and worlds, they are trained to be a singular fighting force through their period of basic training. Their ranking range from the lowliest of privates to that of master sergeant. Each trooper is assigned a _Legionnaire_ armor set and is trained primarily in the use of pistols, shotguns, and assault rifles.

 _Biotic Support Marine_ : Like any military, Cerberus understands the usefulness of biotics, and holds no prejudice against them unlike other groups may do. Because of our limited access to biotic potential, we do not field any sort of Vanguard unit. Instead, we guide our support marines to serve as adepts or sentinels, where they can supplement their squads with powerful biotic attacks and defenses.

 _Grenadier_ : At a glance, these soldiers are not so different from their front-line brethren. Clad in the same armor, and often wielding the same weapons, they are easy to miss at a glance. In truth, they are not all that special to begin with, aside from the loadouts that they are issued. These soldiers act as tough vanguards for our squads, and are equipped for close range fights. In the event that our forces encounter entrenched positions, or heavier armored foes, they are often seen equipped with grenade launchers and carnage modules.

 _Centurion_ : Deployed to act as front-line tacticians, these brave men and women act as our military's officer corps. Ranging in rank from First Sergeant to the rare Lieutenant Colonel, one must be a veteran soldier or have otherwise proven themselves to rise to the classification of Centurion. Equipped with better armor and weapons, we do everything that we can to ensure that they are protected on the battlefield, and capable of tackling whatever threatens the safety of humanity.

 _Guardian_ : A new addition to our formations, these heavily armored but slow-moving soldiers serve as human tanks. Equipped polycrystalline-composite shields that protect the majority of their bodies, they are especially useful in boarding actions or close quarter fights where space is limited and they are able to essentially push the enemy back. They are trained in the use of the _M-358 Talon_ , which is exceptionally deadly at close range, but are rather limited otherwise. Should these soldiers be outflanked, or stray too far from their squads, they quickly become sitting ducks.

 _Designated Marksman_ : Often seen hanging back from the most intense areas of combat, these soldiers have the important job of providing fire support to our frontline units. They are usually lightly armored, so that they can remain as mobile as possible, but armed with the respectable _M-13 Raptor_ and a heavy pistol. They are usually augmented with combat programs, such as virtual intelligences that assist them in calculating and taking shots.

 _Squad Support Specialist_ : Drawn from our most fit candidates, at least one of these soldiers can be found in every squad. Usually equipped with _Centurion_ level armor, they are issued weapons such as medium machineguns, rocket launchers, and grenade launchers. When our marines need an enemy suppressed, or a vehicle destroyed, they are the ones to call.

 _Combat Engineer_ : A vital part of any military of the modern galaxy, these soldiers are trained in the arts of technological warfare. Equipped with _Gungnir_ armor sets, as well as tech-launchers and combat drones, they are encouraged to remain towards the rear of formations, especially in combat - this is where they are able to do the most damage.

 _Combat Medic:_ In the course of battle, it is to be assumed that we will take casualties and have wounded, no matter how much we plan and try to prevent it. Seeing as this is the simple nature of war, Cerberus has worked to ensure that our medics will be ready to treat our worst off. To prevent their own demise, we see to it that our medics are heavily armored and equipped with the best medical suites available.

 _Task Force Nemesis Operator:_ Equivalent to the Alliance's marine scout sniper program, these snipers are equipped with _Nightmare_ armor sets that allow them to conduct their affairs with the utmost precision. Their weapons vary between user, ranging from the standard Cerberus ware to gear that has been independently acquired and upgraded to fit the specific needs of each operative.

 _Marine Armor/Flight Combat Officer_ : Though often forgotten, our organization would be unable to conduct many of its operations without these specialists. Trained in the use of fighter craft, gunships, armored vehicles, and everything else in between, they can be found in supporting roles or at the tip of the spear. They wear light, but protective, suits and are trained in the operation of various firearms.

* * *

 **Cerberus Marine Corp Weapons Systems**

 _M-3 Predator_ (Light Pistol): Designed by Elanus Risk Control Services, which has since located to Omega since the fall of Noveria, this sidearm is probably one of the most prevalent weapons in the galaxy at the moment. Quick stamped out in omni-forges, rather than milled by skilled professionals, you can get these guns on just about any planet in the Terminus for less than two hundred credits. Despite the fact that they are accurate, even at range, these guns simply aren't up to snuff in the face of a proper military opponent. The only reason we list this weapon at all is because Cerberus often uses them to train recruits who have little to no experience with firearms.

 _M-6 Carnifex_ (Heavy Pistol): Translated from latin, the name of this sidearm means 'butcher,' a name that we are Cerberus find to be a rather accurate. First designed by the weapons developers of Clan Ganar on Tuchanka, this weapon packs enough firepower to knock even the toughest human out of his boots, or even stop a charging krogan in their tracks. Despite the price tag that came with manufacturing these weapons, Cerberus adopted these as our primary sidearm several years ago and hasn't looked back since. Like with anything, we've modified them a bit here and there, but much of the original design remains; they're goddamn powerful, easy to maintain, and won't jam on you when you're in the middle of a firefight. There is a secondary variant of this weapon known as the _M-11_ which features an integrated suppressor.

 _M-358 Talon_ (Heavy Pistol): Designed in conjunction with our Guardian program, this sidearm is best suited for when things get up close and personal. Originally designed with boarding-type actions in mind, it only has a four shell capacity. That may sound loud when compared to other sidearms, but boy can they _hurt_. This weapon, after all, is more of a scaled down shotgun than it really is a pistol. Each shell is loaded with pellets that will rip any unarmored target to shreds, and special ammunition types that are capable of putting down better protected opponents. While these weapons can mostly be found in the hands of our shieldbearers, it isn't unheard of for a Centurion or Assault Trooper to take them as a backup for their secondary weapons.

 _M-30 Dagger_ (Special Pistol): Based off a Salarian _Scorpion_ that our organization managed to salvage following an engagement with a wetwork team, the _Dagger_ is one of the newest additions to our arsenal. Rather than firing shaved off metal bits at high speeds, this sidearm is instead loaded with six circular _Type-V_ antipersonnel plasma grenades - another recent development, courtesy of captured Special Tasks Group equipment; those, however, we be covered at a later point in this write up. Considering the high cost of manufacturing these weapons, along with their limited number at the moment, they are only found in the armories of our special forces operators and orbital assault troops.

 _M-9 Tempest_ (Submachine gun): This weapon, which is yet another product of Elanus Risk Control Services, has been a favorite of many mercenary and private security groups across the galaxy for last fifty years. It isn't often that firearms have that kind of longevity among the well funded, especially in this day and age of rapid development, but the _Tempest_ has most certainly earned it's place. With great accuracy, even at moderate range, and a superbly designed heatsinks, it is a good weapon all things considered; it's only drawback is that it doesn't pack the same kind of punch that other submachine guns do. While our marine corps does not utilize these weapons on a regular basis, it is popular with many of the groups that our organization backs.

 _M-12 Locust_ (Submachine gun): If I had to describe this weapon's development history, the long-story-short version of it would be that Kassa Fabrications was approached by the Alliance to create an upgraded, more powerful version of the _Tempest;_ it was something that they did wonderfully, considering the widespread success that the _M-12_ has seen across the galaxy. From the Systems Alliance to the Eclipse, this firearm has been praised for it's well rounded abilities. Many of our marines have equipped themselves with it over the years, but it's use has slowly been phased out in favor of weapons produced by our own research and development branch.

 _M-25 Hornet_ (Submachine gun): Designed by our Skunkworks, this weapon may look familiar to someone familiar with late twentieth-century firearms. Designed so that it is no longer than a man's shoulder, this weapon was heavily based upon the FN P90 during its development phase. Our people took the time to work out every kink and upgrade everything that they could, though there weren't many shortcomings to begin with considering the _M-25_ 's superb predecessor. Though it's natural habitat is close quarters, this weapon can be just as effective at a range of over two-thousand meters. When our marines deploy, expect to see at least one of them armed with a _Hornet_.

 _M-90 Firethorn_ (Plasma Submachine gun): This experimental weapon is a hybridization of human and geth technologies that have been acquired since the battle of the Citadel and the founding of Project Overlord. After studying several plasma submachine guns that were recovered from deceased geth trooper units, we were able to develop the _Firethorn_. It acts like many other geth weapons do, firing superconducting toroids that break apart on impact and flash convert into plasma. Based upon the _Hornet's_ design, the _M-90_ is a bit larger and several pounds heavier. This tradeoff comes with a high rate of damage, natural armor-piercing abilities, and an ammo capacity of one-hundred continuous shots before the heat sinks must be allowed to cool-off; the development of thermal clips allow for twenty more discharges. Once the production of these weapons becomes more streamlined, Cerberus hopes to field them on a wider basis.

 _M-23 Katana_ (Shotgun): Despite it's small stature and low price tag, the _Katana_ is not a opponent to be trifled with; though more popular with mercenaries or militia groups, it is just as deadly as any weapon if used correctly. It is powerful and easy to reload, best used at close range due to its widespread beyond fifteen meters or so. If one is the tip of the spear, caught in a boarding situation, or is crazy enough to act as a biotic Vanguard, that shouldn't be enough to faze them though. While our frontline troops don't use these weapons, you can find them in many of our navy's arsenals, as well as in the hands of Cerberus backed private security firms.

 _M-22 Eviscerator_ (Shotgun): The _Eviscerator_ is not a weapon that you would see in the hand of any Citadel-species soldier - it's a vicious piece of technology that is inherently violates several weapons treaties by even existing. While your run of the mill weapons simply slice chips or pellets from ammunition blocks, the _M-22_ is equipped with an omni-generator that caters to several different projectile types that can be alternated between on the go, in the heat of battle. Of course, there is your standard pellets that can stop unarmored humanoids or animals; a favorite of our marines, though, are aerodynamic metal wedges that will slice through lighter armors like a hot knife would butter. No matter your engagement range, the _Eviscerator_ is definitely a weapon that one would be lucky to have backing them up. Since their introduction in late 2080, our marine corp has armed themselves with a good number of these shotguns.

 _M-24 Dragon_ (Plasma Shotgun): Like with the _Firethorn_ , this weapon was developed as a result of the information garnered by Project Overlord. It packs a punch, capable of overcoming the shields of our ODSTs in a mere three shots, and is relatively accurate even at range. That being said, this weapon is rather heavy and unwieldy when compared to it's Citadel made counterparts. Technically speaking, the _M-24_ remains in the experimental, development stage, but we look forward to issuing it to our ground pounders in the near future if at all possible.

 _M-27 Serpent_ (Special Shotgun): Like with the _Dagger,_ this weapon was recently developed from technology that our organization managed to capture from an engagement that occurred between Cerberus forces and the STG. In some ways, it is similar to the _M-30_ in that one of its ammunition types are _Type-V_ antipersonnel plasma grenades which are fired from an integrated, underslung barrel. The other two barrels, located above the grenade launcher, fire rounds that explode upon impact.

 _M-15 Vindicator_ (Assault Rifle): Produced by Elanus Risk Control Services, this weapon is pretty much standard on any Terminus world. Popular with any relatively decent mercenary company or freelance hitman, the _M-15_ dispatches powerful three-round bursts that can do great amounts of damage when properly utilized; it is not the best rifle on the market, by any means, but it is well rounded and extremely reliable. For the most part, our marines have moved away from this rifle, but it remains popular with the security groups of some of our operational cells as well as some undercover operators.

 _M-97 Harrier_ (Assault Rifle): If one is familiar with the Mattock, then the _Harrier_ will strike them as little more than a Cerberus copy of the gun - and in many ways, it is. Often issued to our frontline marine units, these weapon is effective at any range, balancing the low heat production of an assault rifle with the pinpoint accuracy and punch of a sniper rifle. Our engineers have heavily modified this weapon, making it fully automatic and fitted with several stabilization models that make the higher recoil of the weapon a non issue.

 _M-573 Phaeston_ (Assault Rifle): Considered one of the best rifles in the galaxy, it should come as no surprise that Cerberus was interested in acquiring several of these models for our own purposes; even as one reads this, any number of these rifles are being manufactured by our foundries at any given time. The heatsinks that these weapons are outfitted with are top of the line, just like every other part that makes up the rifle. It is highly adaptable, with the ability to shift from assault rifle to longer range battle rifle on the fly, allowing the user to engage the enemy at just about any range.

 _MG-76 Revenant_ (Medium Machinegun): Originally designed for combat mechs, this machinegun boasts excellent heat sinks and the ability to easily overcome the heaviest of opponents; this, of course, comes with the con of very high recoil that is best managed with short bursts and stabilization modules. Cerberus has utilized this model for the last decade, but with the rise of cheaper, better alternatives, our marines no longer use these weapons in any sizeable quantity.

 _MG-80 Typhoon_ (Light Machinegun): Developed as a squad support weapon for Alliance marine units, this machinegun is the successor to the _Revenant_. Fitted with several more heat sinks, this weapon can fire up to one hundred shots before it has to cool down. A high-tech kinetic reducer fights against muzzle climb, and a face shielding keeps the user safe from a good deal of oncoming fire. At this time, the Cerberus marine corp intends for this weapon to replace the _Revenant_ as the primary LMG of our ground pounders.

 _MG-85 Spitfire_ (Handheld Minigun): Though geth juggernauts officially classify these weapons as assault rifles, our marines would beg to differ - the _Spitfire_ is nothing less than a handheld minigun. Though the weapon is extremely heavy, it is superb in every category that we rate our weapons by. It is accurate at any range, can fire more than 2500 rounds a minute, and delivers plasma-packed punches that burn hotter than the welding torches used on our naval vessels. Though only a handful of these weapons were captured following the Battle of the Citadel, our people were able to reverse engineer them with the help of Project Overlord. Already, our _Goliath_ exo-suits are outfitted with these, and we hope to arm our ODSTs and select marine units with them as well.

 _M-13 Raptor_ (Sniper rifle): Though the _Raptor_ isn't the most powerful of its kind on the market right now, one shouldn't overlook it; there is a reason that even our best snipers love this rifle. It is nothing short of reliable, even in the worst of environments, and it's low recoil allows the operator to put several rounds downrange before the enemy even realizes what is going on - unlike a _Mantis_ which is once and done. If the situation grows too dangerous for our sniper, they can shorten the barrel and turn this weapon into an assault rifle with the flick of a switch; that can be attributed to the turians who we stole this weapon's design from.

 _M-98 Widow_ (Anti-material rifle): Expensive to produce, and capable of generating enough recoil to break the arm of a user who hasn't experienced genetic muscular treatments, the _Widow_ is one of the most fearsome weapons in our arsenal; there are few humanoid issued shields capable of withstanding more than a single shot from this weapon, and even enemy vehicles will quickly encounter problems if they run into an experienced sniper armed with this model. Too heavy to be issued to our standard infiltrator, these weapons are often assigned to our Nemesis snipers as well as heavy weapons companies.

 _M-900 Javelin_ (Sniper rifle): The latest weapon to come of Project Overlord, the _M-900_ is a fearsome sniper rifle that is much like the _Widow_ in nature. Fitted with a reservoir of ferrofluid that is magnetically drawn into the firing chamber, this weapon fires a beam that acts much like a highly pressurized water jet would; the results generated so much heat that if the target isn't killed instantly, they will be badly wounded at weapons are still experimental, as we try to work and manufacture our own; we expect that they will be issued in the same way that the _Widows_ currently are.

 _ML-77_ (Missile Launcher): Though low-tech when compared to some of the weapons in our arsenal, this weapon is still very much effective. Each of the six small missiles that can be loaded into it are equipped with warheads capable of seeking out and tracking targets; to prevent friendly fire incidents, they are also equipped with friend-or-foe recognition software. At least one of these launchers is issued to each Cerberus marine squad to act as a support weapon. Considering the light nature of the rockets, they are not recommended to be used against more heavily armed targets.

 _M-560 Hydra_ (Missile Launcher): Unlike its simpler predecessor, the _Hydra_ is a much more versatile launcher that can be used to engage infantry and heavily armored units alike. Fitted with four barrels instead of one, each of its cells is capable of holding two missiles that can be fitted with anti-infantry or armor piercing warheads. Like with the _ML-77_ , each missile is fitted with seeking and fried-or-foe recognition software, as well as an integrated VI that assists the user in selecting their targets. The Hydra is currently issued as a support weapon to each ODST squad and each marine heavy weapons company.

 _M-130 Arc Projector_ (Heavy weapon): This experimental, recoilless weapon was designed as a means of repelling boarding parties and rapidly clearing a room of enemies. When an operator brings their weapon to bear on an enemy, the sophisticated targeting VI paints targets in order of closest to furthest from the weapon. This process takes a half-second at most, meaning that the operator will not have to worry about aiming precisely at their target. When the weapon is properly charged, an lightning-like bolt strikes the first target before following the ionisation laser to the next one, and then to the next, and so forth until the guidance path ends.

 _M-451 Firestorm_ (Flamethrower): This weapon is inherently gruesome, capable of immolating anything in it's immediate cone of effect. Spraying a mixture of: propellants, thick flammable liquids, and white phosphorus, the _Firestorm_ is best suited for up close and personal encounters. It is effective against armor, kinetic barriers, and most biotic barriers; another pro is that it temporarily inhibits the regenerative abilities of creatures like krogan and vorcha. This weapon is not exclusive to our organization - many mercenary groups utilize it as well.

* * *

 **Cerberus Marine Corp Hardsuit and Exo-Systems**

A note to the reader: Though the equipment that our organization fields is often different from what Citadel races and the Alliance utilize, the weight classes of our protective systems are pretty much in line with the rest of the galaxy.

Most sets of _light armor_ are cheap and are used for station security or support forces; there are expensive and very durable sets for the special operations boys, however. _Medium armor_ is what you'll see most people wearing on the battlefield; it's what most standard marines are issued. Our sets offer a hell of a lot more protection, but they're heavier, and the users are less mobile. _Heavy armor_ , on the other hand, is meant for the guys on the frontline who'll take the most fire. And finally, _augmented armor_ is meant for our heaviest fighters. These suits can vary a lot more, from exoskeletons to what are essentially personal battle suits that are too light or small to fit into the 'mech' weight class, not to mention everything in-between.

 _Nomad_ (Light): This set of armor is pretty much standard for our security personnel, as well as engineers that have to conduct EVA duties. Though it may look nice and fancy, it really isn't much in a firefight. The first layer is, of course, the titanium nanocomposite bodysuit that every soldier wears underneath their hardsuits these days. Like with Alliance models, our armor suits have an integrated layer of hydrostatic gel that conforms to the shape of the wearer, and not only keeps their temperature regulated, but ensures that they remain protected in the event of a suit breach or rapid decompression.

Over this goes the primary harness that covers the: torso, arms, and legs like a skeleton that reinforces the body. Much like with Quarian-style armor, armor inserts can quickly be added and removed from this skeleton, allowing the user to prepare for battle quickly if the need arises. Furthermore, the helmets issued with this armor set are essentially just souped-up riot-style models that protect against shrapnel and not much else. Of course, like with all suits, the _Nomad_ comes with shield generators on the right pauldron and small of the back, but they're weak, and it's not recommended staying out of cover long in a firefight.

 _Cerberus Assault Armor_ (Medium): Officially brought into service in 2164, this hardsuit was designed to give our frontline troops the best protection that money could buy - at the time, anyways. Considering that human-made shield generators were subpar when compared to anything fielded by Citadel forces at the time, we instead had to rely on thicker armor plates that could be replaced post-battle. For a time, this armor remained sufficient in the face of hostile alien forces, so long as our troops remained mobile and did not allow themselves to be pinned down by heavier weapons that many Turian and Asari squads are outfitted with. Though Cerberus ground troops no longer utilize this hardsuit line, we continue to produce it through subsidiaries as it remains popular with many Terminus based groups.

 _Legionnaire_ (Medium): When most think of your standard, line infantry grade Cerberus soldier, this is the armor that they think of. The _Legionnaire_ model was brought into service two years ago and R&D has been patting themselves on the back ever since. Overall, these suits are just as rugged as their predecessors, though modern advances in science and technology have allowed their profiles to be slimmed down to some degree; new metal alloys, far lighter and durable than anything we could have imagined decades ago, are to thank for that. Even so, the real bread and butter of it all are the upgraded medical and shielding systems. New programs allow for on-board medical suits to identify wounds and treat them before they grow worse, and small but powerful element zero generators allow for stronger, long lasting barriers.

 _Centurion_ (Medium): Considering the limited manpower that our organization has at it's disposal, and an even smaller officer corp, it should come as no surprise that Cerberus seeks to protect its leadership -front line or upper echelon- in every way that it can, while still keeping costs as low as possible without compromising combat abilities. This armor suit, which a marine receives upon reaching the rank of Sergeant, can be considered an upgraded version of the _Legionnaire-class_ armor system. At a glance, one might think that the armor is simply bulkier, but that is where they are wrong. The _Centurion_ features an: onboard virtual intelligence system that assists squad leaders in coordinating their subordinates in the heat of battle, additional shield generators built into the plackart, and a built in grenade launcher that are designed to deploy smokescreens capable of interfering with infrared equipment and sensors.

 _Guardian_ (Heavy): If you want to talk about an armor that really lives up to it's class, this suit cannot go without being mentioned. Brought into service several years ago, it was originally designed with boarding and counter-boarding in mind. Though originally designed off a _Legionnaire_ frame, pretty much everything about this system was redesigned or altered in one way or another over the course of its development. Given the heavy weight and stress that it's put under during combat scenarios, it should come as no surprise that we were forced to outfit it with hydraulic systems and an eezo generator (located near the wearer's lower back) just to support it all.

 _Gungnir_ (Medium): For quite some time, our organization's combat engineers had been assigned lighter suits such as the _Nomad_ to keep safe during the course of a firefight. At the time it was assumed that, because they fulfilled a support role rather than being a tip of the spear, they wouldn't see much trouble. While that is true of Batarian or Turian ground pounders, we can not say the same for lighter Salarian or Asari troops who we often have run-ins with. Given the former's fragile biology, and the latter's preference for needling rather than direct confrontation, our military arm decided that a change of pace was needed to protect our engineers - the new models of _Gungnir_ are the direct result of that. Now supplemented by heavier armor plates and shielding, they capable of moving around the battlefield with greater protection than ever before. Furthermore, their suits play host to new pieces of equipment, such as an integrated tech launcher that can be fitted in either (or both) of the vambraces.

 _Helljumper_ (Heavy): Whether our orbital assault troops are being dropped into the heat of battle, or onto a planet with extreme environmental hazards, this armor suite will be there to keep them going until the bitter end; it's titanium-ceramic composite armor plating is resistant to most small arms fire, not to mention the heavy shielding that every helljumper is afforded. That doesn't even begin to mention how modular this suit's design is; currently, there are three variants in service with our armed forces. The first variant is specialized for close-quarters combat and urban warfare; it features additional ballistic plates that protect the marines while they engaged in intense combat. The second variant was designed for our sharpshooters; outfitted with jump jets and reduced armor, this allows to keep the mobile while they support their unit. The third variant, fielded by our military intelligence and some special forces units, is fitted with integrated, active camouflage plates that allow our people to blend into their surroundings without tactical cloaks.

 _Nightmare_ (Light): Designed for our Task Force Nemesis snipers, this suit (technically in the experimental stage) is fitted with all of the proverbial bells and whistles. Though it looks like little more than a bodysuit, save for the boots, the material it is made of is as tough as it comes; it is actually based off some of the same materials that our organization recently managed to capture from an Asari Nightwind team. Considering that it's makeup is classified at this time, I will instead comment on some of the other features. Upgraded helmet and targeting systems allow our snipers the ability to link their heads-up-displays with their weapons, mark targets, as well as share enemy locations with our harder hitting marines. These suits are also fitted with several explosive charges which are designed to destroy the armor in case the operator flatlines at during the course of a firefight.

 _Rōnin_ (Light): Much like with the suit above it, the _Rōnin_ is both experimental and top of the line. Designed primarily for our intelligence officers and infiltrators, it allows the user many abilities that fall into the category of superhuman. The cost of this are neural implants, once considered very dangerous, that can now be installed with (relative) ease at our medical facilities. When the body becomes truly in-sync with the suit, our agents are able to move far more quickly than anyone could ever imagine, and strike from stealth with fatal precision. A secondary variant, designed for biotics, can also act as an amplifier for their abilities.

 _Goliath_ (Augmented): Originally designated as the **AST** (Armored Support Transport) by the Alliance marine corp, this mechanized suit is based off an marine battle platform that was first cancelled due to budgetary shortfalls. Since taking up it's mantle, our organization has proudly reworked and upgraded it, turning it into the hunter-killer that it is today. Standing at roughly 2.5 meters high, these combat suits are armed to the teeth, and protected by several staunch layers of armor and powerful shield generators that draw energy from a thorium-fission reactor. It's original, primary armament was to be a tri-barrel minigun that was to be mounted on the right arm.

Since the founding of Project Overlord, however, we have come into the possession of many new weapons systems thanks to the geth - including the 'Spitfire' that their prime units are often armed with. After a relatively short period of reverse engineering, our researchers were able to develop a plasma variant of this minigun that we were able to mount on our small fleet of _Goliaths._ Secondary weapons include an integrated launcher in the left arm that is intended to engage vehicles with high-explosive and armor piercing rockets, as well as a missile pod located on the back that can lock onto: low flying aircraft, other vehicles, or even small groups of infantry.

* * *

 **Cerberus Marine Corp Armor and Air Support Assets**

 _Atlas_ : Though most recognize this combat mech as a Cerberus design, the truth is that its origins come from the System's Alliance. Originally known as the _CM-6A Jormungand,_ it was intended to act primarily as a counter to superior Turian infantry forces (or the overwhelming numbers that Batarians prefer to field) in urban warfare situations. Though it was considered to be an excellent design, various issues in terms of weight and reliability made it unfavorable in the eyes of the Alliance defence committee who ultimately ordered it to be discontinued. Our organization has since taken up its mantle and has improved it wherever possible. Our research teams have managed to not only reduce its weight, but actually make it droppable by air thanks to an element zero core housed behind the pilot. The standard configuration is armed with: a mass accelerator cannon, shoulder launched rockets, and a claw-style arm that allows the pilot to engage nearby enemies or rip apart enemy fortifications.

 _Terminator_ : This variant of the Atlas was created in response to the findings made by Project Overlord so far. Many of the upgrades were internal in nature, and were taken from large Geth war platforms like the Armature and Colossus. Defensively speaking, these warmachines are protected by stronger armored plating and upgraded shield generators. When on the attack, they wield powerful scaled down pulse cannons, _MG-85 Spitfire_ machine guns, and _Cyclone_ missile launchers.

 _M-44 Hammerhead_ : In the event that our marines encounter enemy armored forces, the _Hammerhead_ is capable of ensuring that they have a chance to fight back. Developed by Doctor Manuel Cayce prior to his death during the Rosalie Incident, it was intended to be deployed in the worst conditions imaginable. Rugged and heavily armored, it is armed with a mass accelerator cannon, a guided missile suit, and two remotely controlled _MG-80 Typhoons._ It is crewed by three and can carry up to ten fully armored marines.

 _A-61 Mantis:_ Fielded by numerous militaries, well funded police organizations, and even upper echelon 'private security' companies, the _Mantis_ is one of the most well known products offered by Rosenkov Materials. It is heavily armed and armored, equipped with a strong protective suites and armed with both autocannons and missile or rocket pods that can be affixed to hardpoints under each wing. Despite this, however, the _Mantis_ is still vulnerable when compared to other aircraft of its class; there are multiple, well recorded, instances where concentrated small arms fire has managed to bring down these attack craft.

 _GS-95 Wasp_ : Given the nature of modern warfare, it is more necessary now than ever before to deploy infantry teams by shuttle or gunship; the days of proper, armored warfare is over, and that is where aircraft like the _Wasp_ come into play. Created by some of our best minds, many of whom have connections to the Alliance defence industry, the _GS-95_ is akin to a tank in space. At just under eighteen meters long, and six meters tall, these gunships are slower and more cumbersome than their _Mantis_ siblings, but yet they are able to withstand (and dish out) far more damage in return. Furthermore, the _Wasp_ is large enough that it can carry up to thirty marines when fully loaded. It's primary armaments are two miniguns operated gunners, and two chin-mounted auto-cannons that can be operated by the co-pilot. Additionally, each _Wasp_ can be outfitted with rocket and missile pods.

 _F-275 Jackal_ : Considered to be the workhorse of our fighter fleet, the _Jackal_ is a force to be reckoned with when deployed. After reviewing several spacecraft to fill the combat role of space superiority, our military deemed those favored by the Systems Alliance to be unviable options. The reasoning behind this was that their new aircraft were either too costly to maintain, or were suited for the sort of garrison duties that our organization does not participate in; shortly after this report was made, our Skunkworks was allocated the necessary funds and resources to create a proper fighter craft that would suit our needs. It is safe to say that their efforts were rewarded, due to the success that the program has seen so far. Sleek and agile, yet armed with two Grendel 30mm autocannons and two Pathfinder 50mm heavy cannons, the _F-275_ is able to engage most targets, whether they be spaceborne or planetside. Recent developments have paved the way for our _Jackals_ to be armed with microlite, direct energy weapons, but those variants are still in the experimental phase.

 _A-280 Marauder_ : Built to provide our marines with direct support, rather than clear out an airspace of enemy combatants, this attack craft lacks much of the swiftness and grace that one would expect of an aircraft. Despite being twenty meters long, and twenty-five meters wide when measured from one wingtip to the other, it is only manned by a crew of four. Designed to act both in atmosphere as well as in a void, it has a maximum payload of eight-thousand pounds. Furthermore, due to its supporting nature, it is armed with: two nose-mounted 50mm Pathfinder autocannons, two rear-mounted 50mm Pathfinder cannons, and a dorsal-mounted Grendel 30mm autocannon.

 _Q-110 Shrike_ : A new addition to the fleet, the _Shrike_ is based upon Reaper Oculus drones that were recovered following the Battle of the Citadel. While there is still much that we do not understand about these cybernetic constructs, it is clear that they are valued as attack drones by the enemy - a use that the _Q-110_ serves for our navy as well. Primarily armed with a beam cannon, which resembles a scaled down Turian-made _Thanix,_ it is capable of punching a solid hole in enemy defenses.

* * *

 **Cerberus Marine Corp Mech Assets**

 _Rampart_ : Intended to act as a force multiplier for our station security groups, this design essentially acts as an upgraded version of Hahne-Kedar's LOKI. Though the system has been upgraded with a more aggressive VI-suite, the ability to wield long guns, and additional armor plating - individual units remain inferior to conventional infantry. They are best deployed in large groups, where they can overwhelming opposing forces with superior firepower.

 _C6:_ Originally known as the 'Enhanced Tactical Humanoid' by our develops, before receiving a proper designation upon its introduction, this mech has been significantly upgraded in the hopes of making a more effective, autonomous warmachine. Built upon the _Rampart_ scheme, each unit is fitted with studier shield generators and geth-like myomer. These additions allow each _C6_ to be more agile on the battlefield, and able to withstand more enemy fire before being forced to retreat. The standard armament for one of these mechs is the _M-97 Harrier_ , but they can also utilize shotguns as well as heavy pistols.

 _YMIR_ : This is yet another mech that has made it into our roster. Standing at 3.3 meters, covered in armor plating, and equipped with a powerful mass accelerator cannon in each arm, these synthetic opponents are an unpleasant enemy. For years, our marines have used them both as a support system, as well as a means of protecting our bases across the galaxy. Though dangerous at any distance, it is well understood that these cumbersome beasts are vulnerable when outflanked due to their slow turning speeds; furthermore, they are vulnerable to hacking attempts when pitted against the right (or well equipped) combat engineers.

 _R-C8_ : Built to support marines during boarding actions, as well as during urban warfare scenarios, the _C8_ conducts itself much in the same way that our Guardians do. Its primary tools are a pair polycrystalline composite shields that its VI can rapidly move and rotate to deflect oncoming fire. The main cannon, which is integrated in the mech's right arm, is a M68 Gauss Cannon that fires a 25x130mm round at just under Mach 40; this allows it to engage armor as well as infantry. Overall, the _C8_ is light enough that it can be airdropped via drop pod. This comes with the trade-off that, while well armed, its actual frame lacks the heavier armor of a _YMIR_ or _Atlas_.

 _GM-9_ A: This mech is a variant of a _C8_ and features many of the same features. In terms of appearance, they are indistinguishable from one another; the real difference is in what they are equipped with. While the _C8_ is focused on defensively assisting marine teams, the _9A_ is a more aggressive model meant for autonomous operations. Its primary armament is the M68 magnetic cannon, which is carries in both arms - this allows for greater stability and accuracy when fired. Furthermore, the _9A_ is equipped with a automatic grenade launcher on its back with a maximum range of six-hundred meters.

 _C12:_ Often describing as bringing a lot of brawn to the table, but little in the way of brains, this rarely deployed mech is a _YMIR_ that our organization has thoroughly upgraded. Like its predecessor, the _C12_ can operate independently with preprogrammed responses; additionally, our combat engineers can assume control of it to direct fire to where it is needed most. Equipped with a powerful minigun, as well as rocket and missile pods, it is capable of taking on any form of enemy combatant - including low flying aircraft like gunships.

 _Hephaestus:_ Though undeniably boring compared to the rest of the mechs on this list, this autonomous repair drone is a vital part of any engineering team. Slow moving and unarmed, it is equipped with the various tools needed to repair damaged armor, vehicles, and aircraft.

* * *

 **Cerberus Marine Special Operations Command**

 _Task Force SPARTAN (Special Proficiency Assault Recon and Tactics Augmented Non-conventional)_ : For the most part, the existence of these operators and their teams is shrouded behind a level of mysticism -among the lower ranking marines- and a level of secrecy that is extreme, even by our organization's standards. Considered to be the literal best that humanity has to offer, these soldiers are N7 grade if not better. They are modified extensively with costly genetic treatments, and are equipped with top-of-the-line armor and weapons systems that are not covered in this document. The exact number of these operators are very unknown, but it is undoubtedly low.

 _Battlegroup Orion (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers)_ : Often utilized as the tip of the spear during high-intensity combat operations, these marines specialize in air assault from orbitally dropped deployment pods. Given the nature of their missions, they are equipped with some of the best protective systems that our organization can offer, along with powerful weapon and support systems. Though their primary purpose is direct action and shock roles, ODSTs also fill the role of long range reconnaissance behind enemy lines. Furthermore, they can be deployed in small groups to conduct asymmetric operations against larger, well organized enemy forces. The training to become a part of Battlegroup Orion, which is a standalone unit that is attached to prexistanting formations as needed, is: secretive, intense, and has a high dropout rate.

 _5th Special Operations Group (Task Force Nemesis)_ : Formed early in our organization's history as a means to combat alien forces, primarily batarian and turian at the time, this special operations group is made up of the type of operators that one would expect to be part of the Alliance's N7 program. More often than not, these elite soldiers conduct more conventional missions, which range from counterterrorism to hostage rescue and even direct action. A standard team is comprised of five to ten soldiers, all of whom are heavily trained in a variety of combat schools and methods. Seeing as they are more numerous than spartan-level combatants, multiple groups are deployed at various points across the galaxy at any given time.


	3. Cerberus Naval Vessels

" **Whoever said the pen is mightier than the sword has obviously never witnessed the awesome power of a thirty-centimeter mass accelerator cannon."**

-Admiral Salen Kotch of the _SDS Olympus Mons_

* * *

Dr. Volker,

As touched on in the last document that we put forth, our naval forces have never really been a force to be reckoned with unless we're going up against one of the many two-bit pirate groups that are often found infesting the Terminus and 'verse. For the most part, our blue-water forces are spread thin, trying to protect the less than well-off colonies where there is a humanity majority; our admiralty has kept the heavy ships in reserve for when they were needed, which isn't often.

Of course, recent events have forced us to rethink this stratagem. What worked a year ago, or even six months ago, is no longer viable if we wish to stand a chance when things hit the fan. Even as I write this report, our shipyards hard at work churning out new vessels for the cause. I can only hope that we have a plan to draw more recruits, particularly those with naval experience, to our organization at the rate we are expanding the fleet.

Captain Juno Eclipse

 _CSS Rogue Shadow_

* * *

 **Cerberus Naval Doctrine**

Across the galaxy, there are many schools of thought when it comes to combat in the void. As a general rule, though, the Citadel races prefer to field heavy ships like cruisers and dreadnoughts that can quickly surrounded and lock down primary relays, thus allowing them to lock down their space lanes in case of emergency. The lighter ships are often broken down into wolfpacks of frigate and destroyer squadrons who can zip around the colonial zones and deter pirates before they can strike.

While our ships were designed in the same vein as those fielded by our counterparts in the Alliance, the mindset in which we operate is significantly different. Since the first contact war, humanity has been forced to play a game of catch up. Our fleet isn't even half of what the Hierarchy has at its disposal, and we pale in comparison to the heavy armor and advanced eezo cores that the Asari bring to the table. Combine that with rapid colonization, whether it be sanctioned by the state or through private enterprise, and the frontier zones are lucky to be patrolled monthly by an Alliance battlegroup - should a colony go dark, it is likely that the damage will be done before a response force can arrive. In the event that we go toe-to-toe with a more powerful force, our captains are trained to conduct hit-and-run assaults.

That is where our organization steps in.

While we lack the resources of a proper government, Cerberus has been able to fill the void that humanity is unable to fill at this time. Our ships, though few in number, have been spread out at strategic points across the Traverse and even in areas of the Terminus proper; furthermore, many planetary governments have allowed us to deploy our satellites in their territories. While they are all equipped with distressing beacons, we also have contingencies in place so that our ships can immediately respond if a system goes dark.

Unlike other navies, our ships are not necessarily built around spinal mounted mass accelerators. While they are undoubtedly powerful, our design teams are in agreement that there is such a thing as overreliance - we are not limited by the same conventions that the Citadel races are, after all. Though our ships still field standard armaments, we have also begun to refit them with more vertical launch systems and supplemental small attack craft based on Geth designs.

* * *

 **Ares-class Frigate**

 **Length:** 187 meters

 **Beam:** 35 meters

 **Weapons Systems:** Two 12mm wing mounted mass accelerator cannons, one nose mounted 12mm mass accelerator cannon, three vertical-launch missile banks (four launchers each), and two GARDIAN arrays.

 **Crew** : 37 + 10 marines

 **Description** : Fast and agile, but lacking in the armor needed for long-term engagements, this ship has been part of our fleet for over a decade. It is relatively cheap and easy to manufacture, which allows for us to quickly replace those that were lost during battle. It's primary armaments, cannons usually meant for gunships, may seem underpowered, but that is not where its true offensive abilities are found; each of these vessels is equipped with missile systems that can quickly deploy powerful payloads that will cause trouble for enemy ships should the warheads find their intended targets. In combat, these ships are supposed to act like interceptors, and quickly close the gap with larger enemy ships. Though they may not be able to cause much damage, _Ares-class_ vessels can easily tie up enemy defense systems.

* * *

 **Kestrel-class Guided Missile Frigate**

 **Length** : 178 meters

 **Beam** : 49 meters

 **Weapons Systems** : One spinal torpedo tube, eight missile banks (four launchers each), and four GARDIAN arrays

 **Crew** : 53 + 12 marines

 **Description** : Unlike other ships in its class, this missile frigate isn't exactly the most elegant thing that our shipyards have ever pushed out. Made up of hard edges, rather than curved lines, the _Kestrel_ is reminiscent of a brick in space. Meant to act as part of a screening force, it is deployed at medium-to-long range where it can deploy its missiles and torpedoes with relative safety; furthermore, it's emitter arrays are able to protect it and longer ships from incoming small aircraft and guided munitions deployed by the enemy.

* * *

 **Charon-class Escort Carrier**

 **Length** : 178 meters

 **Beam** : 49 meters

 **Weapons Systems** : Six GARDIAN arrays and two missile banks (four launchers each)

 **Crew** : 80 + 15 marines

 **Description** : Intended to act as a stopgap while Cerberus constructed ships more suitable for carrier operations, the _Charon-class_ is made up of _Kestrel-class_ frigates that underwent substantial refits. The majority of internal systems, including the spinal torpedo tubes and additional missile storage, were stripped away and replaced with three hangar bays that can hold up to six aircraft each. Because of their vulnerable nature, these escort carriers are outfitted with more numerous close-in-weapons systems as well as limited offensive abilities in the form of several vertical launch systems.

* * *

 **Thanatos-class Guided Missile Destroyer**

 **Length** : 390 meters

 **Beam** : 53 meters

 **Weapons Systems** : Eight missile banks (four launchers each), four GARDIAN arrays, and two light mass accelerator cannons

 **Crew** : 63 + 20 marines

 **Description:** One of the most numerous ships in our small fleet, this vessel was designed to act as a featherweight support craft. Though they are not quick, these destroyers are outfitted with a respectable amount of armor and shielding systems. When deployed, their primary job is to strike the enemy at a distance with missile barrages that overwhelm enemy CIWS. Outside of the protection of the fleet, though, these ships are vulnerable due to the fact that they lack the heavy guns needed to take down larger enemy vessels.

* * *

 **Dauntless-class Line Cruiser**

 **Length** : 523 meters

 **Beam** : 53 meters

 **Weapons Systems** : Spinal mounted 25mm mass accelerator cannon, four light mass accelerator cannons mounted into turrets, and three GARDIAN arrays

 **Crew** : 139 + 35 marines

 **Description:** Though our organization prefers hit-and-run operations over stand-up fights, there are times when it is best to have bigger guns on your side. While our smaller ships are kept light and armed with munitions that they can deploy quickly, vessels of the _Dauntless-class_ or heavier are equipped to last in prolonged conflicts. With heavier armor than a destroyer, these vessels good for holding the line at medium to short range.

* * *

 **Nidhoggur-class Heavy Cruiser**

 **Length** : 623 meters

 **Beam** : 60 meters

 **Weapons Systems** : Spinal mounted 3cm mass accelerator cannon, two medium weight mass accelerator turrets, four light weight mass accelerator turrets, four GARDIAN arrays, three missile banks (six launchers each), and hanger space for up to eight aircraft.

 **Crew** : 312 + 40 marines

 **Description:** Built to both inflict and deal heavy amounts of damage, these ships (though few in number) are deployed to act as the brawlers of our fleet. Better protected than line cruisers, they can engage in prolonged conflict without much difficult, regardless of range - though they are _best_ suited for medium or long range engagements. These ships can also act as support vessels for their fleets, as they are equipped with the omni-forges and hydroponic systems needed to resupply ground troops.

* * *

 **Chimera-class Cruiser-Carrier**

 **Length** : 623 meters

 **Beam** : 60 meters

 **Weapons Systems** : Two medium weight mass accelerator turrets, four light weight mass accelerator turrets, four GARDIAN arrays, five missile banks (six launchers each), and hanger space for up to twenty-four aircraft.

 **Crew** : 400 + 90 marines

 **Description:** Constructed with the same design scheme of a heavy cruiser, the _Chimera_ is noticeably different than its sister ships in the _Nidhoggur-class._ The most noticeable difference is that the spinal mounted cannon has been stripped away, and roughly half of the decks and weapons bays were refitted to accommodate aircraft and space for the crews needed to maintain them. Though we prefer to keep these ships away from the tip of the spear, they are still capable of holding their own in a skirmish. They retain much of their heavy armor and shielding, but are only capable of striking back at the enemy with the same firepower of a multi-role frigate. Additionally, the manufacturing facilities aboard these ships have actually been upgraded, so that munitions and spare parts can be produced for their attack craft.

* * *

 **Imperator-class Battlecruiser**

 **Length** : 753 meters

 **Beam** : 75 meters

 **Weapons Systems** : Four medium weight mass accelerator turrets, six light weight mass accelerator turrets, twelve GARDIAN arrays, and thirty-four vertical launcher missile bays

 **Crew** : 720 + 180 marines

 **Description:** Until the battle of the Citadel, the notion of our navy ever fielding a vessel of this size was never considered. Given the very nature of our doctrine, and the types of groups that infest the Terminus, smaller ships like line cruisers and frigates have been more than enough to turn back pirate forces. With the rise of the Geth and Reaper threat, however, it quickly became apparent that if our navy was going to take up the mantle for humanity - more powerful ships would be needed to turn the tide. The _Imperator-class_ is our first answer to this development. As far as size and power is concerned, it is essentially a downsized version of an Alliance dreadnought - especially in terms of firepower and armor. Several bays, and the decks attached to them, are dedicated to a larger marine contingent as well as facilities to house gunships and a mixed squadron of interceptors and bomber-craft.

 **Addendum** : At the moment, our organization only fields one of these battlecruisers. The _CSS Retribution,_ its official designation, is undergoing sea trials and is still awaiting the assignment of a captain. Several more vessels, which will make up the new battlegroup that it will be the flagship of, are still under construction as well.


End file.
